GRAYSON
by Firecracker27
Summary: At the loss of his parents Dick finds himself in a world far different from the circus life. Taken to live with a stranger who is as secretive as the house he lives in. Dealing with change is always hard. This is the story of two unlikely worlds colliding. This is the human side of the dynamic duo. Batfamily fic Bruce and Dick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else associated with it.

A/N: Hi, oh! This idea for a fanfic would not leave my brain as you can tell it is a wee bit on the long side. I wanted to do a Robin and Batman story, from the beginning. Well, more Dick grayson centered. Have this superhero on the brain. So, I thought why not. So, this is...

GRAYSON Chpt-1

"You're entries are good, but your dismount needs realignment." A man grabbed hold of the trapeze bar. "Again, watch."

With one effortless movement he swung off the ledge, whipping through the air he flipped in time to grab hold of a twin trapeze line. He made it to the opposite platform.

A woman smiled, kneeling down to the youngest performer. "Don't be nervous, you learned to swing before you could barely talk so the only difference is the bar is just a bit bigger than what you're used to."

"The boy frowned. "And the ground is only 40 feet below instead of two."

"There is a net to catch you if you fall, if anything should happen."

"It comes down to trust, Richard." his father called out.

The boy frowned. "I'm not scared...It's just I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are."

"All I hear is excuses."

"John." the woman warned causing John to rub the back of his neck then rest his hands on his hips.

"Don't coddle him, Mary. If he has any doubts, then he has no business being on the trapeze."

Mary stood up placing a comforting hand on her sons back. "John, I am not coddling him."

John shook his head. "He's not ready."

"I've been at it for 4 years." Dick shot back.

"The level of skill is much higher. You need-"

"John! Mary! You better come down, boss has called everyone to meet him outside. The lion tamer called out.

"Thanks, Jack." he answered. Then looked at his son. "You need more time."

Moments, later John and Mary joined the rest of their colleagues. John looked at Jack.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but word is it can't be good. The circus has been running on fumes for last two years now, it wouldn't surprise me if we are shut down."

John shared a look with his wife as Dick made his way to the front and joined them. A older gentlemen stepped forward.

"Alright, everyone. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell it to us straight Haley. A juggler stated. "Are we out of a job or not?"

"Well, I suggest you all pack your belongings...because next stop we're heading to Chicago!"

This earned the ring leader confused stares. He beamed. "Well,do I have to sing and dance for you? Last, minute sponsor has stepped in.. we're going to be fine!"

Cheers erupted from the group but John was uncertain. "Who exactly is this so called sponsor?"

Mary touched his shoulder. "Does it really matter who it is sweetheart? We can still do what we love."

"Yeah, John this is the answer to all our problems." the hand balancer reminded.

"All well and good Rex, but I'd like to know." John stated he stared back at Haley. "Well?"

"Alright, John, but don't freak out... it's Tony Zucco."

The joy left the group as it was replaced with disbelief and outrage. Jack stepped forward. "Are you crazy Haley?!"

"How can you make this decision without us?!"

John stepped forward. "I'd sooner get splinters digging at the bottom of the barrel then lay in bed with a Mob Boss!"

"Johns right!" a voiced supported.

Haley shook his head raising his hand up. "Everyone, please! It is a loan, once enough money has been made on this tour I will pay it back what we owe."

"You mean what YOU owe." Rex fumed.

"This will keep you all going for the next six months. Think of your lively hoods." he looked at John. "Think of your son."

John softened as he looked at his small family. Then approached Haley. "I think of my family everyday, you can remove us from the line-up."

"Remove the Flying Grayson? The most popular act the Hayley Circus has, are you willing to abandon us at our most crucial time."

"Hayley is right. John, everyone here knows you and Mary our the money makers. Just finish the tour." Jack said.

John unwillingly caved. "Fine, but we're done when this is over. Mary c'mon."

Mary followed, as the group dispersed

))))))))))))

After a long night of heated words Mary entered the trailer she noticed the small light on where her son slept. She opened the curtain and saw that he was a sleep, her green eyes landed on the note book on his bed. She reached over and picked it up, upon reading it tears stung her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle a sob from her throat. Gathering herself together, she turned the page and saw it was the same thing and then the page after that.

"Mom."

She set down the note book. "Hey, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you." 

Dick shrugged. "I wasn't really sleeping."

She looked back down at the book in her hand. "Sweetheart, why...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how, besides, you and dad have enough to deal with than me and my academics."

Mary set down the note book to sit closer to him. "Ok, mister. When it comes to you, there is no such thing as 'Dealing'. You are our world and you come first. Always."

a brief moment of silence came before Mary smiled.

"Someday,...when I'm awfully low." Mary began her nightly serenade. "And the world is cold, I feel a glow just thinking of you." She reached out and playfully tickled him. "And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart." her smile faded as she reached out and cupped the side of his face. "Yes, your lovely, never,ever change. Cause, I love you. just the way you are." she spoke the last line leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Dick couldn't help but smile as she rested her forehead against his. "Love, you too mom."

She gave him a hug."Goodnight, sweet dreams."

He sunk down more into his bed as Mary turned off the light.

))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning John took a break from training, he sat on his bench outside his trailer to adjust his foot wear. He paused as a book came into view, he looked up to see his wife.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it from her.

"It's Richard's." Mary said as she crossed her arms.

John opened it. He flicked his eyes up to Mary. "What am I missing?"

Mary sat down beside him. "Read it. Closely."

John turned his attention back to the page in front of him, then he saw it. His sons thoughts scribbled neatly on the page, but every few letters he saw the inconsistency. Not to mention the content to be one of frustration and hurt. He ran a hand over his face, shutting the book.

"Why didn't he say something?"

Mary clasped her hands between her knees. "He didn't want to burden us with his problems."

John was hurt by the thought his son didn't feel comfortable coming to him. "Mary, he is several grades above his age range, that shouldn't be a problem."

"That's the thing, John. He feels like he has failed us despite he being smart and hard working."

John shook his head. "That is ridiculous."

"It isn't to him. He's only twelve and sometimes I think the pressure we place on him is too much." Mary stated.

John got to his feet. "The circus life isn't an easy one Mary, he knows that. It's what we do." 

"We've done this for a long time, he's only a kid."

"So, was I my father taught me everything I know. It wasn't easy, but I still did it. This is who I am. A Grayson."

Mary stood up. "Yes, the all mighty Grayson. A name our son is struggling to live up to."

John softened. "Mary, what we do is dangerous. We don't have nets when we perform, what we do up there is not something to take lightly."

Mary sighed. "I know that. Maybe we should remove him from our act, let him do ground work."

John raised a hand to his chin well he thought. "He does great tumble work...if it will ease your mind. Then he will do that."

Mary gave her husband a hug. "Thank you."

))))))))))

Dick stood staring up at the trapeze. With determination he climbed up the long ladder stepping out on the platform he looked at the bar in front of him. He could do the moves inside and out, he had memorized it by heart. He noted the timing, the distance the precision required, he could do this, besides it was in his blood.

"Don't think it, do it."

He reached out and grasped the bar, looking down at the net below. Gripping the bar tighter he leapt off the platform bringing his legs back and forward he gained the altitude on the forward swing he released his grip and hooked on to the trapeze in front of him. He repeated back and forth the same trick, but it wasn't good enough. Landing on the platform he, closed his eyes and envisioned the trick his father and mother had showed him.

With a renewed effort he grabbed the bar, swinging hard back and forth once he got the height he released but his timing was off and he plummeted hard into the net. He slammed his fist in frustration, rolling out of the net he once more made the climb. Repeating the same trick getting the same result. Climbing, falling, climbing, falling.

He dipped his hands in the chalk beside him taking a deep breath he ran and jumped on release he tucked his legs tight against his chest and did a full flip reaching out he grabbed the second trapeze and found himself landing on the opposite platform. Blinking in disbelief he did it. He actually did it!

With passion and joy coursing through him he repeated the same trick each time cleaner than the last. He stood on the platform once more than looked at the net below him. He truly wasn't a Grayson if he needed a safety net...

))))))))

mary bolted out of the trailer. Running over to Jack. "Jack! Have you seen Richard?"

Jack frowned. "No, I thought he was with you. Is everything alright?"

"Last, I left him he was in the trailer. Now hes gone." Mary stated her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry Mare. Will find him."

Mary weaved her way through the props and carts coming to husbands side. "John! John!"

John turned in time to have his arms filled. "Mary, easy, what is it?"

"Richard's missing."

Alarm went through John but then breathed. "We mustn't panic Mary."

"I have looked for him everywhere. All his favorite places and he is not there."

John face fell as he came to a horrific truth. "I know where he is come on Mary!"

As they entered the trapeze tent both froze as their eyes looked up to see their son taking hold of the bar. Mary stepped forward.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"

Richard looked at his parents below. "Mom, dad watch!"

wide eyed both gasped as Dick flowed through the air and flawlessly applied the intricate trick grabbing the opposite bar and land gracefully on the platform. Both Mary and John shared a look with each other in awe.

"I can do it backwards too!" Dick stated.

"NO!" Both his parents yelled in unison

"Richard, come down this instant."

The young by complied, moments later he walked toward his parents. Both displeased. John stepped forward.

"DO you have any idea how foolish you were, by doing this?"

Dick stood his ground. "It wasn't foolish."

Mary was stern. "Richard, you could have been hurt, you know better never to attempt this without supervision."

"But it's what you guys do every single time you perform, how am I going to be any good if I pretend being a Grayson. I am a Grayson and I am ready, so I'm doing this with or without your support." he stated matter a factly.

John and Mary took in the way their son straightened his posture and puffed out his chest. John couldn't help but chuckled followed by Mary. John knelt down to Dicks height.

"You get this from your mother."

Mary playfully slapped John on the arm. "As if."

"So, do I pass?"

Mary knelt down and held out her arms. "With flying colors."

Dick groaned. "Good one mom."

John brought them both in his arms. "I think our act is officially complete. Wait, tell Haley here's of this."

Dick parted. "Do you think will really going to make enough money, to pay off the loan?"

"We'll do our share. So, there is just one last thing." John said.

"What?" Dick asked with a tilt of his head.

"Race you to the top." John shouted as he got to his feet

Mary grabbed Dicks hand and lead him to the ladder. Laughter filling the air.

)))))))))

The tour was in their fifth city stop. The crowds emptied the big top tent after the grand finale. Haley stood and stared at the poster on the prop trailer.

HAYLE"S FAREWELL TOUR

John came up beside him. "I'm proud of you Haley."

"Yeah, after all the hulla balue. I came to realize you're right. Laying in bed with a man like Tony Zucco I'd never get a good nights sleep. I'm going to miss this ride, it's been a good run."

"23 years, I'd say so." John answered.

"Boy, I had bigger better dreams for this circus and now I've let you all down." Haley answered with a sigh.

"You gave us a home, a family that many of us didn't have. So, you gave us what we needed, can't get a better gift than that."

Haley grinned. "Well, when you put it in a mushy context it sounds good."

"What about the loan?"

Haley smiled. "No need worry yourself about that, go have fun with your family. You earned it."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

)))))))

Dick looked himself in the mirror. "This...oufit isa little tight and a bit flamboyant."

"Your father wore it when he was a kid." Mary said as she adjusted the collar

"Poor, soul." Dick muttered.

Mary laughed. "I guess the fringe around the collar and sleeves is a little much."

"I'll say I look like a court jester who was color blind. Seriously, the green and yellow looks cheesy."

"Let, me work on it, maybe I can make it it cool enough for you."

"A monumental task, I'm rooting for you though." Dick answered.

"Cheeky, little boy. You can go change."

"Finally!" Dick cheered before he darted off behind the curtain

John entered the tent. "How's it going?"

Mary smirked. "He wasn't fond of your fashion choices."

"Blame, it on my grandfather." John said giving her a kiss.

Mary leaned against the dresser. "So, guess this tour is our final hurra."

John nodded. "Yeah, but will make it the greatest spectacle this world has ever seen."

Mary laughed. "I hardly, call Gotham the world."

"We got four days here to knock their socks off." John reminded.

"And blow them out of the water." Dick said coming back in the tent handing his costume to his mother.

"See, the boy gets it." John winked at Dick.

Mary folded the costume around her arm. "Well,then we're all set."

Dick peeked outside to see the carnival lights still on. "Hey, can I go play some games."

John sat up digging into his pocket. "Sure, oh and bring back something for us to eat."

"Got it! Thanks dad!" he said before he darted out of the tent.

He ran out into the crowd weaving through. After he played a few games he walked up to a food truck.

"Hey, Ravi, what can I get with ten bucks?"

a man in his twenties looked at his menu. "You can get popcorn, or popcorn."

Dick frowned then gave a coy smile. "Extra buttery?"

Ravi grinned. "For you Dick, you bet."

Handing the cash over to he got his treat. "Thanks, see you later!"

Dick reached in and had a couple finger fulls of popcorn. As, he made his way back to his tent he caught sight of a black car and Haley talking to a well dressed man. He frowned then resumed walking only to bump into someone. Bits of Popcorn spilling on the ground and onto sleek leather shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Dick said bending over brush off his mess on the mans shoes.

"That's alright, say you are that kid on the trapeze."

Dick straightened then smiled as he looked at the man before him. His gray hair combed neatly, average size clad in a dark blue suit. A cigar dangled in his mouth.

Dicks smile faded some as he saw two men behind him. "Y-Yeah, the flying Graysons."

"That's right, that's right. Heard lots about you. I hope to catch your show sometime." the man said

"Yeah, the whole circus is awesome."

"Richard, my boy." Haley said. "I think it's time for you to go home."

Dick looked at the two men. "O..K."

Dick, ran straight back to his tent. John smiled. "That was quick."

"Yeah, the games sucked. I bought popcorn." He said as he handed the bag over to John.

"Extra buttery I take it."

"How did you know?" Dick asked.

John laughed. "My hand can feel the the butter seeping out the bag."

"Ravi knows How I like it."

"I'm might need to have a chat with him on the dangers of clogged arteries.

Mary reached in the bag. "I would die a happy woman eating Rav's popcorn."

"Oh, speaking of chats I saw Mr. Haley talking to someone. Looked pretty serious." Dick said as he sat down on the floor.

"Hm, what did he look like?"

"Couldn't really tell, had the fanciest car I have ever seen."

"I'd say that's a good thing. Fancy cars, mean people with lots of money." Mary replied as she sat on the floor next to Dick.

"It was weird though."

"How so, sweetie?"

"Well, I bumped into a guy. He seemed really nice, said he was looking forward to seeing our act, but Mr. Haley wanted me to not talk to him. Told me to come straight here."

John and Mary eyes met. John knelt down handing Dick his popcorn. "Stay here."

Mary held Dick closer to her reaching in to the bag of popcorn. "It's ok, lets just eat this before it gets cold."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"It's nothing sweetie, a lot of dubious people in Gotham, but it's nothing to concern yourself with."

))))))))))

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girl's I bring you the greatest show on earth. From the great Lion tamer, hand balancers, strong men and jugglers. Even though we do have our resident clowns, this spectacle is no joke.."

Mary adjusted her head band as Dick came up beside her. She smiled as she looked at her handy work.

"Much better than frills right?"

Dick nodded. "Much...but it's still tight around the neck."

John ushered them both toward the trapeze set up. "You both look great. It's show time."

"Feast your eyes to the act of the century, Behold the death defying, acrobatic styling of the flying Graysons! All done without the safety of a net!"

The big top was lit up highlighting the trapeze. John and Mary swung through the air with timeless grace and athleticism. He grabbed hold of her arms and swung her up she rotated in the air several times coming to grab her husbands hands once more. He swung her up where she grabbed the second trapeze and they both landed on the platform together.

The crowds applause erupted. Hayely continued. "Now, watch the youngest performer in this entire circus command the air!" 

Dick waved to the crowd before he flipped and grabbed on to the bar. Mary swung out to meet him grabbing hold of his legs she hung upside down on the upward moment him she released him in time to grab the second trapeze.

Each Grayson landing in their marked spot waving at the crowd.

The circus went on as the Graysons performed one more time. They exited the space. Dick smiled.

"Did you hear the crowd? They loved us!"

Mary hugged him. "You did great!"

John scanned the area around him then looked out at the crowd.

"Dad?"

John looked at his son and smiled. "He picked Dick up. "You were the highlight, I am so proud of you."

"Graysons! Graysons! Graysons!"

"What's that?" Dick asked.

John smile widened. "Looks, like an encore. What do you say?"

"Let's leave them speechless!" Dick cheered.

Mary smiled. "Let's go!"

The crowd cheered as their favorite act came running out ascending the stairs once more. Taking hold of the trapeze John swung high in the air meeting Dick halfway, Mary swung out in time to catch her son as he twisted and flipped grabbing hold of her arms. They both landed on gracefully on their feet, she smiled at him before she once more grab the trapeze swinging out to meet John, he gripped her by the arms as they swung back she did several flips in a row, expertly caught. The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. Dick stood ready to meet them.

John then felt it as he swung in the center. It transferred to Mary as her eyes widened. Everything slowed at first, then reality set in as the wires gave out one after the other.

"John!" she called out.

John tried to counteract it, holding desperately on to his wife their joy vanishing into fear as in a failed attempt John tried to get her to the platform.. Mary eyes looked to her son.

"DICK!" she shrieked as she felt herself fall.

John felt the last of the wire break and he helplessly plummeted seconds after to the ground below.

"MOM! DAD!" Dick yelled in horror as he saw the them unmoving

The circus fell apart, as several of the acts abandoned their tasks, running to the aid of there fallen friends. It seemed like ages for Dick to reach the ground.

Hayley looked to Rex who in turn shook his head. "MOM! DAD!"

Jack in a flash grabbed Dick as he launched into his arms. "Nonononno. Dick."

Dick fought the arms that held him. Clawing out to get to his parents. "MOM! DAD! Let me go!"

Everything became muffled as he clutched to Rex who had protectively shielded him from seeing anymore of the trauma he had already endured.

The one thing that remained true was the crowd was indeed speechless.

A/N: If you did reach the end lol. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

A/N: Update! First, thanks for the support. You guys are great. Second, this fic will be a long one and I know Batman is bad ass but he is human. A young man in his late twenties taking on raising a child. Trying to be realistic and have true family dynamics. I hope you guys like it. I want to EARN the reviews I get lol. Give me your critiques. Your likes/dislikes What do you want to see more of? Do you want me to stop this fic and start over? I value your input. Thanks again!

GRAYSON-2

"There are hundreds of kids that go through these doors, very few leave with a bright future. No one wants a child who has come from Gotham streets."

A social worker explained to the man beside her. She was a middle aged heavy set woman, her blond hair bobbed above her shoulders her brown eyes in cased behind pointy rimmed glasses adorned with a bead chain.

"This is a world with caped crusaders and crazed criminals and these young ones are caught in the middle of the mess." she stated clutching the files in her arms.

She adjusted her glasses as she looked over at the man. He was the exact opposite of her. Where she was motherly he seemed the most unlikely of people interested in fostering a child. His black hair neatly combed his frame tall and fit. His black suit was as expensive as her ex-husbands apartment and she completely understood the attraction women had towards him. He was indeed very handsome. His light blue eyes were fixed on the large window looking into the rec room.

"Mr. Wayne, forgive me for being frank, but taking on the responsibility of caring for a child is no easy feat. I've seen your life style and I'm afraid the comparison clashes."

Bruce looked at her. "I understand your concerns."

The woman cleared her throat. "I don't think you do, providing for a normal child is hard enough. Those children in that room have seen more hardship, drug problems, abuse, trauma and the boy you are asking about has gone through the worst any child should ever see. His parents died right in front of him and I don't think you have..." she raised a hand to her chest catching her blunder. "Oh, Mr Wayne. I didn't.."

"It's alright" Bruce answered.

She melted at his deep voice, but she focused on the task at hand. She pointed to a boy sitting on the floor in the far back corner of the room.

"That's him. It was initially a fight to get him here, always hard taking them away from what they know. Now, he hasn't spoken a word since we brought him here two days ago."

"Have they evaluated him yet?"

"Oh, yes. He's a good boy, really, but that kind of trauma changes you." she lead the way to the door. "Just let me do the talking at first."

Bruce nodded.

))))))

"Richard."

Dick swore it was his mother's voice he heard, which in turn caused him to look up but found it was the social worker. She smiled bending down.

"Richard, there is someone here who would like to talk to you."

Dick turned away causing the woman to come closer to him.

Bruce did a quick analysis of the boy before him, he didn't know if it was out of habit or he did it to make him feel comfortable. Always have to analyze. He stood by observing the interaction between her and Richard and knowing nothing would come to fruition.

Mrs. Walker removed her glasses as she always did to come across less professional and more approachable.

"He took time out of his day to see you." she frowned when she got no response. "He has lots of toys you can play with."

Both Bruce and Dick felt like that was a stretch of the truth. Bruce showed his uneasiness as he placed his hand in his pocket while Dick turned and gave her a unamused glare."

She sighed. "Won't you at least say Hi?"

Dick drifted his eyes from her to look at the warden he would be placed with. When he caught sight of Bruce he was taken a back. His eyes met Bruce's for a moment but he simply turned his focus down to his hands.

"I'll leave you to get to know one another." she said as she straightened. She placed a encouraging hand on Bruce's arm as she passed by him.

There was empty space between he and Dick, neither sure how to deal with that. Bruce looked at Dick closely, the years of acrobatic training was evident in his muscle structure though he was a child, for his age, he was toned in both his legs, arms, and back. His black hair was somewhat a mess a few strands falling above his right eye brow and though it was for a moment he knew his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than his.

The silence had to be broken and Bruce would have to make the first move. Somehow. He titled his head slightly.

"I hear your..." Bruce began. why was he so damn nervous? He took a breath and tried again. "May I sit?"

Dick shrugged. Bruce sat on the ground...Silence.

"Do you... well." Bruce trailed off. He closed his eyes thinking the right course of action.

"You really suck at this."

Bruce eyes opened in surprise as he saw Dick looking at him. Well, he couldn't argue with that.

"...Yeah, I do."

Dick was intrigued by the admission but he hid it. "You should get some lessons."

Bruce blinked now how was he supposed to answer to this. He frowned.

"Public speaking, is one of the most common phobias." Dick added. "So, don't feel bad about it."

Silence.

Bruce looked at his watch. Four minutes of conversation and so far he was losing. He knew he had a small window opening. He was skipping steps. He held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Bruce Wayne."

Dick looked from Bruce then to the hand offered to him. He shook it. "Richard Grayson but you knew that already."

"Yes."

Dick frowned at the straight forward response. This guy was a little older than Ravi twenties seven perhaps.

Silence.

The woman stepped forward. Bruce sensed his time was running incredibly short. Speak you idiot!

"Richard, I would like you to come with me. I can't promise you what you want but I'm offering you a home to live in. I'll leave you to think about it." He reached into his pocket and handed Dick his business card. "If you need anything or want to contact me."

Dick took the card staring at it. Even it looked expensive, but money was not what was driving him to lean toward yes. He remembered now the man saw talking to Haley, was Bruce Wayne made sense and right now that was a comforting thought. He looked up from the card to see Bruce heading out of few, he thought a moment maybe, this was all a trap. This world he heard of was never good. Not in Gotham City. He scrunched up the card and threw it on the floor.

)))))))))

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. Well, if there was ever a moment he felt out of place it was that. He pressed the down button on the elevator. His mind flashed over the moment he watched the Grayson's fell to their death, he saw the flaw. Like that with his own experience with his parents death by the time he could do anything to stop it. It was too late. Their fate ended right before his eyes, left standing with two thousand spectators in disbelief. He was brought back to the present as the elevator doors opened.

"Wait!...WAIT!"

Bruce turned to see Dick running down the hall way. He reached out to prevent the doors from closing. Dick wasn't even breathless as he came up beside Bruce. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Bruce simply raised a hand and stepped aside. "After you."

"MR. Wayne, you need to sign some papers." Mrs. Walker said running up to him.

"I already did. Good, afternoon." Bruce said as he clicked the floor button.

"But..I.." Mrs. Walker sputtered as the doors closed. She looked down at the files in her hand opening up she flipped to Dick's file and skimmed down to the bottom and was flabbergasted to see Bruce's signature at the bottom. "Well, I'll be."

))))))))))))))

As, Bruce lead the way out he approached his car. Dick watched as a older gentlemen made his way around the car. Dick stopped and stared at the door held open for him, he looked back at Bruce then back at the man beside him. The older man sensed his hesitation.

"Welcome, Master Richard."

Dick waited a beat longer before he hopped in the backseat. As, the door was shut behind him he took in the fancy leather interior, the indoor overhead light to the cup holders beside him. He ran his hand to feel the leather. The other passenger door opened as Bruce sat down in the back seat, he straightened looking behind him he grabbed the seat belt and clicked into place.

Silence.

The car pulled away from the curb and soon they were driving down the road. Dick flicked his eyes over to Bruce then folded his hands in his lap. Then turned his attention the pacing street lights. Bruce glanced over at the boy across from him.

Now what? Small talk? That went so well last time. He went to speak then turned his attention to the streets outside his window. This was new. Maybe he was crazy, he was in over his head. His memory brought him back to seeing Dick shattered reaching out to his parents motionless bodies. He turned to look at Dick.

"I...can make arrangements for your parents."

Arrangements? Then it hit Dick. He didn't even think of that...or perhaps he didn't want to. He had to say something. But didn't.

Silence. Was it always going to be this insufferable? Just then the screen that separated the front seat and the back lowered.

"Mr. Bruce, is there anything the young man needs?"

Bruce reached out and touched Dick's shoulder. "Richard, I'd like you to meet a good friend. This is Alfred."

Dick wasn't sure. Then muttered.. "hi."

Alfred eyes connected to Bruce in the rear view mirror.

"Alfred asked you a question." Bruce reminded.

Dick ached for what he lost. The sting of tears stung his eyes pushing his feelings down, he shook his head.

"No."

"We will be arriving home in an hour." Alfred concluded.

Indeed it was an hour. As the car made it's way through a wooded area Dick eyes couldn't help but brighten as the large gates opened before him. Straightening as the car drove around a fountain come to a stop in front of his jail. He didn't move from his spot suddenly he was feeling fearful, he heard horror stories from the kids about foster parents. The door opened he willed his legs to move. He undid the seat belt, his mouth suddenly dry.

Alfred came into few a warm smile on his face. "It's alright."

Dick was not certain of that but he slid off the seat and stood outside. This place was unlike anything he's ever seen. Bruce came up beside Dick.

"Welcome, home." Bruce said leading the way into his house.

This was not home. He took in the grandeur the mansion before him held. He almost flinched as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The Wayne Mansion is overwhelming for many, but I promise it will not bite." Alfred reassured.

Dick crossed the threshold, he couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open. Wealth dripped from wall to ceiling the foyer opened up into a vast space. He took in the polished wood floor the curved grand staircase casting his eyes up to see the crystal chandelier.

Definitely NOT home.

"Alfred, your on your own, I have something to take care of." Bruce stated as he walked passed them.

"Of, course sir."

Bruce halted his steps turning to look at the boy. "Richard, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back for dinner."

"Dick."

Bruce stared at the acrobat. "Sorry?"

"I..don't like being called Richard." It was true. His parents called him Richard. His friends...I guess he couldn't call Bruce a friend but it would do enough.

Bruce smiled softly. "See you later, Dick."

With that Bruce was out the door. Alfred, remembered Dick's belonging still in the back of the car. "If you excuse me master, Dick. I will retrieve your bag.

Dick was left standing alone. Then he furrowed his brow as a thought came to him. 'How did they get his belongings?'

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: Another update! Thanks for the support much appreciated.

Grayson-3

Dick had been given the grand tour of the manor. The overall feeling was overwhelmed, as he entered the dining room blinked at it's grandeur.

"Pretty sure this table is the length of our trailer." he noted not really saying it to anyone.

Alfred had set a the table a meal, he had rarely seen at his own dinner table. The butler pulled out the chair.

"best eat before it gets cold master, Dick."

The boy observed the place setting two other plates set accompanied with silver cutlery and glasses. He faithfully did what was suggested of him. He looked down at his plate, mashed potatoes, steak, and carrots. Sure, he ate healthy at the circus had to with the training he went through on the daily; but this plate was reserved for special occasion like Christmas or thanksgiving. Not on a Tuesday evening in September.

Just then Bruce entered, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve. "Just in time it looks like."

Alfred smiled. "Indeed master Bruce."

Dick couldn't get used to the whole 'Master' idea either. Alfred sat down across from Bruce. Bruce raised his drink taking a sip. Dick picked up his fork and dipped it into the mashed potatoes. He didn't have an appetite, but he didn't want to be rude either. His mother taught him to always be on his best behavior when he was a quest in someone else's home.

Silence was interrupted by the clinking of cutlery against plates. Alfred cleared his throat hinting to Bruce to talk to his foster son. Bruce, took a breath. Small talk.

"Everything in this house is yours, Dick."

Dick tarted his eyes over at him then back down at the meal growing increasingly cold. "..Thanks." 

What more could he say. It was automatic response no true emotion behind it. Bruce didn't like it but he had to bring it up.

"I have started preparations for the funeral."

Alfred couldn't believe the words that filled the space. Dick stilled his fork, denial settling in. He rose from his chair.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he stated not giving time for either man to speak as he left the room.

Alfred sighed he knew this was uncharted water his surrogate son made. "Master, Bruce may I suggest...taking it slow when speaking of his parents passing."

Bruce knew his friend was right. Was it going to be this hard? Being direct has become his default in his adult life to anything alien to him. This whole scenario was saturated in it. He looked over at the barely touched food on Dick's plate.

"It's been a long day." was all he said as he sat in silence barely finishing his own meal.

))))))))

Dick frowned as he looked at his new room. Cashmere sheets and down filled comforters were not a bed he was a custom to, truly honestly, how many pillows did one need? His eyes landed on the love seat in the corner and the walk in closet, beside, an on suite bathroom on the opposite wall.

He walked over to the large window looking out at the vast yard before him that seemed to stretch for miles. He could see the faint glow of city lights in the distance.

A knock sounded. He turned to see Alfred standing there, a neatly folded towel and face cloth in his arms.

"Thought you'd like a shower, or even a bath. Nothing is more relaxing after a long day."

Dick thought for a moment. "I..guess a bath would do."

"I shall draw it for you." Alfred announced.

Dick took a step forward. "Y-You don't have to do that."

Alfred smiled warmly. "But I want to. It will only take a few minutes."

True to his word. Dick found himself standing in front of the large soak-er tub.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call. My quarters is just down the hall." Alfred said before he shut the door.

Dick stripped down and stepped into the tub. It was the perfect temperature, he sunk low until he felt the water touch the bottom of his chin. He stared at the faucet a few droplets of water escaped hidden under the soap suds. He picked up the wash cloth beside his head and dipped it into the water, lazily running it down his arms then his legs. He discarded the cloth and took a breath and submerged his head then resurfaced. Briefly images greeted him as he ran his hands over his face freeing the soap from his eyes. He repeated a handful of times, then he simply rested in the tub. Focusing on the immaculate layered tile. In pang of fear he thought he saw blood on the floor startled he leaned forward, blinking to find the polished floor was clean and nothing more. Unnerved, he got out of the tub wrapping a towel around himself he looked over to see a robe hanging on the door his size. He picked it up and put it on. Blinking he saw the Initials BW embroidered in silver colored thread over his heart.

His hair damp strands as he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see the bed removed of it's many pillows and the covers folded down slightly. He then saw a pair of pjamas folded on the end of the bed, walking over he recognized them to be his own.

Dressed in his sleep wear he walked over to the switch on the wall and turned off the light, he climbed into bed. It was quiet, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them again and then turned to face the window. It was a cloudy sky bit's of moonlight peaking through every few minutes.

He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. His mind drifting off to his mother's loving smile and laughter. After this visit he'd go back home...at least that is what he told himself.

))))))))

It was 3:00 am when Alfred descended the steps into the batcave. There he found Bruce sitting at the table a file open in front of him his cowl removed from his face.

"Master Bruce? Shouldn't you be off to bed."

Bruce leaned back in his chair. "In a minute."

"Surely, whatever criminal profile can wait until the evening."

Bruce glanced over at Alfred. "This isn't the usual Arkam residence."

Alfred curiosity got the better of him. "Oh? Then who is it may I ask?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "Tony Zucco."

Alfred approached him. "Bruce, you should let the GCPD handle this one."

Bruce wish he could but there was this driving need to do this for Dick. He looked down at the file, who was he if he didn't at least try? He had gone through every record on Tony Zucco for the last ten years, but surprisingly despite his crimes nothing stuck. Then the trail went could then resurfaced six years later to go after a circus that had no known ties to Gotham or Bludhaven. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose hoping to rid himself of the tiredness.

Then his thoughts drifted to what lay ahead of him not just in crime fighting but the funeral set two days from now. He rose from his spot.

"You're right, getting some rest will clear my mind."

))))))))

Dick gasped lurching forward in the bed, damp with sweat as the clutches of his nightmare faded from him. His heart settling back into a normal rhythm, he flopped back down in the bed. Eying the clock on the end table beside him. 3:30.

Blinking, he threw the covers away from his body. Swinging his legs on the side of the bed he got up. He was usually up by now, eat breakfast at four train from five to 10 take a break, train from 10:30 to two. Have lunch at 2;15. Dress rehearsal from 3;00 to 5:00 super at 5:30 costume at make-up at six performance at seven. Then rinse and repeat, six days a week. Now what does he do? He made his way to the window and looked outside. 'You could go for a run.' he suggested to himself.

He changed into his clothes and quietly made his way down the hall. He made a short cut through the kitchen and out the back door. The early morning air nipped at his skin, rubbing his hands together, he scanned out his path. Deciding on running the circumference of the manor. It would do.

Taking a breath. He ran.

))))))))

Bruce entered the dining room. Dressed in his suit a newspaper in his hand, he knew Alfred was faithfully there. Table set coffee freshly poured in cup.

"Good, Morning. Alfred." he greeted is eyes not leaving the newspaper in front of him.

"Good, morning master Bruce." Alfred greeted. Then cleared his throat reminding Bruce once more that it was no longer the two of them in this house.

Bruce looked up to see Dick. Sitting in his spot noting that the distance had grown since dinner as Dick sat at the end of the table.

"Good, morning Dick."

Dick planted a smile on his face hoping to ditere any attention from the two men in the room. "Good, morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." he answered more quickly than he mean't.

"Good." Bruce replied taking a sip of his coffee.

Silence.

Dick tried to eat a full meal on his plate, but the thought of eating just wasn't agreeing with him. He looked at the orange juice. At least he could drink that. He picked up the glass and took a gulp.

"I have to go to work today, but Alfred will be with you." Bruce stated. "he will take you to get you fitted."

Dick lowered the glass. Frowning. "Fitted for what?"

"You will need a suit." Bruce simply replied then looked at his watch. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I will be back in time for dinner."

Dick and Alfred watched as Bruce left.

Silence.

Alfred smiled widely. "We won't leave until you are ready."

Dick picked up his fork. "..There really is no need. Mom and dad will pick me up soon."

Alfred was slightly taken a back at the statement, but it was for a brief moment. For he had experienced this before, but he knew Bruce for a long time before his parents passed. Dick was entirely different from Bruce. Their life style was polar opposite from each other, thus it required him to approach Dick with a new outlook. He was met with a unsettling conclusion if he didn't even know how to do that. Then how could he expect Bruce to succeed at it.

A/N: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: Hey, there thanks for all who have supported this fic. Much appreciated. Warning: Sad chapter lies ahead. Like always-read on!

Grayson-4

It was the day Bruce was dreading. A dejvu experience he didn't want to relive, even as he puts on his suit jacket old memories broke to the surface but he pushed them aside as he made his way out of the room and walked over to Dick's. The door was slightly open he pushed it wider to find Dick struggling with the black tie.

"Here." Bruce said as he made his way over.

Dick let out a frustrated breath. "The man at the store showed me how to do it."

Bruce knelt down in front of him. Taking the tie in hand. "It's hard to get right when you've never done it before."

Dick stood still as Bruce maneuvered the fabric in it's pattern. Darting his eyes up he noticed that Dick's attention was settled on looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful day."

Bruce gently placed the tie in place. Pulling down the white collar. "Finished."

Dick looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't even recognize himself he didn't linger on it long, he followed Bruce out into the hallway. Dick hated the way his feet felt in the shoes but he didn't mention it as they made their way to the front door, Alfred was there to greet them.

"Good morning. Here is your jacket master, Dick."

Dick quietly let the butler place the jacket on him then followed both men to the car. Minutes seemed like hours to Bruce, he'd been down this path before and knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and knowing that Dick was embarking on the same journey broke his heart. The rows of trees gave way to Gotham streets and then the car turned onto a side street. Once the car was parked and the engine cut Bruce exited the vehicle.

Alfred joined Bruce. "If you need a moment with him-"

Bruce straightened his suit jacket. "Alfred, he is in complete denial."

"That's to be expected." Alfred reminded.

Bruce looked at Alfred. "He noted that the day is beautiful. I don't care how old you are, no day is beautiful when it's a funeral, especially when it's your parents."

Alfred walked over to the passenger door and opened it. Dick got out as he made his way through the crowd silently; as he was gently guided to the front he froze his eyes landing on the two coffins in front of him.

The minister came forward. Opening the small leather book in his hands. Crying filled the air every so often. Dick turned his eyes up to the tree above him, the sunlight filtered through them fluttering in the light breeze.

"Dearly, beloved we gathered here today to remember the lives of John and Mary Grayson."

Dick attention drifted to the noise of the birds chirping softly above.

'Richard.' His father's voice greeted his ears. He turned his eyes to look at the ministers ceremonial garb, he wasn't even sure if he believed in anything like this. One by one a handful of close friends spoke his blue eyes looked at the arrangement of flowers on each casket. Carnations were the commanding appearance. Blue and white.

"Richard." he heard his name not sure if he heard it correctly the first time. "Richard, is there anything you would like to say?"

Dick stared at the minister. What was there to say? His blue stared down at the polished shoes on his feet. His silence was his answer.

The minister briefly looked at Bruce, then was signaled to carry on. Dick stood faithfully as the coffins were lowered into the ground. Then people were moving dropping handfuls of dirt into the graves; he then felt pressure on his back. He simply did the motion dipping his hand in the soil and spilled it over his mother's grave. Then the same on his fathers.

Suddenly the crowd dispersed. Two hours later he found himself sitting on the stairway, semi-aware of faces and hands offering comfort.

Alfred kept his eye on the boy as he stood ceremoniously in the hallway waiting for those entering or exiting the manor. Food was offered to him but Dick shook his head.

Bruce stole a look at his watch aiming toward three thirty. By then most of the guests have left. A knock on the door sounded; Alfred went to open it while Bruce walked over to Dick.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Dick rested his chin his hands elbows on bent knees. Simply shrugged. "I'm fine."

Bruce concern deepened as Dick didn't even acknowledge who was asking. Alfred entered the hall.

"Commissioner Gordon, sir."

Bruce was surprised but walked over to the other man. "Commissioner."

James shook Bruce's hand. "Sorry, for dropping in but I wanted to extend my sympathies."

"Thank you." Bruce said.

James looked down at the bag in his hands. "This was just released out of evidence. Thought the boy would want it."

Bruce took the bag from James. Lowering his voice. "How..is the investigation going?"

James sighed. "It's stalled to be honest, due to lack of evidence. Unfortunately, it's still an active crime scene and the case is still open. The circus will be out of operation; in all likely hood it will not be re-opening."

"You can't do that."

Both Bruce and James turned to see Dick standing a could feet away from them. James shared a quick look at Bruce before leaning down to look at Dick placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, son. I truly am but it's out of my hands."

Anger churned deep in the blue eyes. In a burst of rage he kicked as hard as he could at Gordon leg. Earning a surprised grunt from the commisioner.

"Dick." Bruce started reaching for him but the boy stepped out of reach.

"Why are you doing this?" Dick bit out before he turned and ran.

Alfred stood there taking a step to go after him but decided best not to. Bruce turned to James.

"I'm sorry about that."

James raised his hand. "It's alright, I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through. Take care. I'll see myself out."

))))))))))))

Dick ran down the hall. Past events raged through his mind as he remembered the troubles the circus faced, the concern his friends had about losing their lively hoods.

He entered his room, bring his hands up to his head as his skin felt like it was crawling as anger surged through his veins. He paced back and forth as reality began to set in. He caught himself in the mirror in the corner.

In disgust he removed the suit jacket and threw it down at his feet. He raised his hands up to his tie pulling and yanking it loose as he let out strangled yell. He stepped back and took both hands pulled apart the neatly pressed collar. His breath hitching as the joyful images of his small family fell away one by one. He clenched his fists so hard he felt his finger nails digging into his palm.

"Dick."

Dick whipped his head up to look at Bruce standing calmly in front of him. His glare heightened as he saw the young man in front of him.

"Go away!"

Bruce stood. Silently.

Dick flew at him pushing him. "Go AWAY!"

"I don't know you! I don't WANT YOU!" He screamed swinging at Bruce who easily dodged each swing.

Dick was nearly blind with rage as he slammed his fits into himself clutching at his chest. "Why are you doing this to me! WHY?! I didn't do anything!"

Bruce quickly grabbed Dick who immediately fought back. "Dick, stop. Stop."

Dick fought against the arms that embraced firmly but gentle. "LET ME GO! Let me go!"

Bruce held his right arm along Dicks chest cupping his left hand against his forehead as Dick shook in his arms.

"Dick, breathe. Breathe." he calmly stated ignoring his own emotions, realizing for the first time what it was to hold someone breaking in his arms. "DICK, Breathe."

Hysteria set strongly in Dicks mind as the truth unforgivably came forward. "I want to GO HOME! I Don't know you! LET ME GO HOME!"

Bruce fell to one knee as Dicks own strength began to weaken. The memory of Dick's last moments with his parents flickered passed him then held on.

"Let me go! I WANT MY MOM! I WANT MY DAD!" he yelled his voice breaking. "I want MY MOM! I want my DAD!"

Bruce gently sat on the floor cradling Dick against him. "I want my mom..I want my dad."

Anger quickly gave way to anguish as Dick's grip on Bruce's forearm clenched and unclenched as his emotional pain washed over him.

"I want...I want."

Bruce rested his head against Dicks . "I know." He ran his hand through Dicks hair. Brushing the locks away from his eyes. "I know."

The smiling face of his parents. Faded away as Dick grew quiet the bitter sting of tears threatened to fall, his breath hitching every time his lung contracted. Then he simply passed out due to exhaustion.

Bruce let out a breath of his own, glancing over at the door, to find Alfred in the door way. Carefully, rose from the floor carrying Dick over to the bed. Alfred assisted by removing the covers down, Bruce gently lay Dick down. Removing the boys shoes and set them on the floor; he slipped Dick into the bed and pulled the blankets over top of him.

Both men stood there. Alfred straightened his poster. "I will prepare a simple meal for super. Perhaps, something kid friendly would entice him to eat."

"Good idea."

Alfred picked up the shoes and exited the room. Bruce ran the back of his fingers along Dick's cheek his empathy filled him. He bent down and kissed him on his head, hoping in that simple action he would be able to take away the pain and suffering but knowing all to well.

It never truly goes away.


	5. Chapter 5

Grayson-5

Dick walked out into the hallway. Looking each end the ticking of the grandfather clock the floor below filled the silence. It was four in the morning the first signs of dawn poked through the windows in the hall.

Quietly he descended the stair case and entered into the kitchen. Frowning at once again the spacious room. He looked in every cupboard below and found where the frying pans were at. Then he found a stool so he could reach the top cupboards but couldn't quite reach. He stepped on the granite counter, giving him the extra height he needed he spied what he was looking for.

Dropping effortlessly down he walked over t the fridge and pulled out eggs and milk. Setting it on the island he set to work...

))))))))

Bruce exited his room. Synching his robe tighter around his waist, running a hand through his hair, the smell of food welcoming as he turned the corner to go down the staircase he ran into Alfred.

"Good morning, Alfred." he descended the stairs managing to steps before he turned to look at Alfred who mirrored his own surprise.

Then they both made there way to the kitchen. To find evidence someone had been occupying it, then continued on to the dining room to find a hot meal and coffee on the table. Both men shared a look.

Bruce noticed a note folded in front of his plate. He picked it up.

'Made Breakfast hopefully it's warm by the time you get up.'-Dick Grayson

Alfred came up beside Bruce. "Made us breakfast."

Bruce set down the note. "Looks like it." He made his way to the large window to look out at the grounds. "Looks like we have an early riser."

"Indeed."

)))))))

Dick ran his fifth lap around the house. Coming to a complete stop at the garden hedge, he looked out at the vast yard. He smiled to himself as an idea came to his mind. He jogged out a ways. Gathering himself together he took a breath and then gained speed he threw himself forward into a series of somersaults full layout into a handstand then landing on his feet.

Taking another breath he reversed into a cartwheel into several back flips landing once more on his feet. The morning breeze blew softly reminding what it felt like to be at the circus grounds, he then resumed back running he felt for the first time like he could breathe. Memories flicked over his brain and he forced himself to not face them afraid what they might bring out of him.

As rounded the south side of the manor he slowed his run to walk then halted altogether as took sight of Bruce.

"Impressive display you were putting on." 

Dick diverted his eyes away from the older man. "Didn't realize you were watching."

Bruce smiled. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"S'ok." Dick answered shrugged. He moved to sit down on one of the many benches scattered around the property."

"Thank, your or breakfast. Alfred says in the future best warn him of the hot sauce on the eggs."

"Dick leaned forward resting his hands on his legs. "Didn't know where half of your stuff was. You can tell him it was a Grayson's specialty to keep warm on cold mornings."

Bruce placed his hands in his suit pocket."Will do."

Silence.

Dick sat up. "...It's my way of apologizing."

Bruce furrowed his brow at the remark. "Why do you think you need to apologize?"

Dick thought back to his breakdown. "...I said some pretty awful things yesterday."

Bruce sat down beside him. "It was to be expected. You have dealt with a lot the last few days."

Dick stood. "Well, it happened."

"You should eat something. Alfred repaid the gesture by making you breakfast."

Dick thought for a moment. "Maybe later."

Bruce stood placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "You're going to eat now."

Dick stepped away from him not out of anger or any real emotion. "...I...I feel sick just the thought of eating. Every plate I've had in front of me just is not appealing to me right now. I'm sure the food is fine, better food I've eaten really for the past year, but everything reminds me of..." he trailed off. Running a hand through his hair. "Just later, if that's alright?"

Bruce knew what he meant and simply excepted that answer. "I understand. I just wanted to let you know I will be gone all day but if you need anything Alfred will be here and my cell number is in your bedroom."

Dick watched a Bruce went to leave. "I was curious where you go at night."

Bruce stopped in his tracks then turned to look at the boy before him. "I usually catch the red eye flights so don't get in until the early morning hours. Do I wake you?"

"No...I better go in. is it ok if I take a shower?"

Bruce stared at dick for a moment as he questioned how much Dick noticed. He smiled. "Of, course."

Dick followed Bruce back into the manor.

)))))))))))))))

"I'm so glad you took the time to meet with us, mister Wayne." The principle said as they walked through the halls. "We looked into the files you were asking for, seeing as how young Dick moved around with his circus, he was most likely home schooled in his earlier years but he started correspondence a couple years ago."

"How far behind is he in his academics?" Bruce asked.

"On the contrary he is a full grade above where he should be and if I am completely honest he could be doing even higher courses."

Bruce stopped as the principle handed over the folder in his hands. "Everything is in there. It looks like you got quite the prodigy on your hands."

Bruce read the paper before him turning the next page. "Can he start mid way in the school year?"

"Of course, that is if he feels up to it. I heard about what happened in the papers, real shame."

Bruce closed the file. "Thank, you. We'll keep in touch." 

"Of, course. Gotham Academy would be more than happy for him to attend this school." 

)))))))))))))))))))

Later that morning Dick wandered the halls as he actually took the time to look at each room. He walked into an elegant space marble floors, Floor to ceiling windows with rich deep burgundy curtains a grand piano sat off to his left side. Large grey stoned vases sat in each corner of the room, two chandeliers pocketed the ceiling.

He made his way out to find a wing in the house that he couldn't help but enjoy . The ceiling was vaulted, windows were higher placed large book cases filled the expanse. He walked up to the second story and realized there was a sitting area tucked away by a narrow window perfect for reading. He looked over the book shelves and found a book that was interesting. He sat down in the chair and opened his book...

)))

Alfred had kept an eye on his new arrival making all was alright from a distance but when it came to lunch time he made it a mission to sit down and have a hearty meal with the acrobat. He entered the library stood a moment and smiled as he caught sight o Dicks feet peeking from around the bookshelf.

"Master ,Dick. Lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry." came his reply.

Alfred made his way up the stairs and to Dick. "Master, Bruce has asked me to make sure you eat today."

Dick looked over top of his book at Alfred. He did promise he would try. He closed the book and stood from the chair.

"I'll just put this back."

Alfred smiled. "You are welcome to bring that with you."

Dick walked over to the shelf and placed the book in it's designated spot. "That's ok. I've read it before. Well, it was more read to me."

"I see."

Dick turned to look at Alfred. "So, what's for lunch."

"A family favorite." Alfred said as they walked down to the ground floor.

"Somehow your idea of family favorite and my idea are two different things. Not being picky just it's fact."

Alfred warmly chuckled. "I am a bit rusty on making meals for children but I did make them at one time. One thing is for sure a joy is having company to eat meals with. Don't you agree?"

Dick smiled softly. "Yeah, sounds nice."

When they made it to the dining room Dick looked at the meal set for him. He ceremoniously took up his seat and stared at the sandwich then the soup.

Alfred brought his own meal over and sat beside Dick. Dick picked up one half of the sandwich Alfred doing the same of his own. Dick eyed Alfred as the man simply held his. Dick's eyes flicked back to the half in his hand and raised it slightly Alfred doing the same. Dick didn't say a word, bringing it up to his lips he stared at it he turned to look at the older man and noticed he hadn't taken a bite.

"You can eat you know."

Alfred gave a playful look. "Oh, I know but you see That half of your sandwich is connected to my half creating this connection. I can't eat until you do."

A memory flashed in Dick's mind. "My mom would say that to my dad when we had to eat canned peas."

"Oh, even a old brit like me wouldn't even dare try eating that." Alfred said making a icky face.

Dick turned back to his sandwich. He opened his mouth and took a bite. A burst of flavors entered his mouth. He took another bite and then another.

Alfred did the same and smiled. Dick reached over for his glass and then took a sip, then his eyes made contact with the juice. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as he gagged then hurried out of the room. Alfed was quick to follow as he found Dick heaving into the kitchen sink.

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's back waiting for him to finish. Dick panted then groaned as hung on the counter.

"I...I'm sorry. Not the most ideal place to hurl in."

Alfred knelt don in front of Dick. "There have been worse things. Did you always have trouble eating?"

Dick looked away. Alfred placed a hand on Dick's arm. "You aren't in any trouble."

Dick thought for a moment then looked at Alfred. "It will seem weird."

"I live in Gotham, weird is the trademark."

"It's just every food I see just makes me...well, it reminds me of things I'd like to forget."

"Like what?"

Well, for instance. The grape juice in there reminds me of blood and the mash potatoes from the other night remind me of bone and you get the jist. The food is fine it's just what it drudges up and then I feel sick when I focus on certain things."

Alfred gave Dick a hug. "I understand." He rose and parted to look at Dick. "How about I make something horrifically boring?"

Dick furrowed his brow. "Like what?"

"How does Popcorn sound easy on upset tummies and all that."

Dick remembered the memory of his mother sitting on the tent floor eating popcorn and laughing. He remembered how he felt.

"Good...that sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Grayson-7 DISCOVERY

Bruce exited the bat mobile it seemed like the more he thought he had a lead the further he was from the truth. As, much as he would like to dedicate his time on the Grayson murder. Gotham would not permit him to. Two-Face was running a crime ring so tight he was half convinced he wouldn't be able to stop it.

He lowered his cowl, rubbing the back of his neck to release the tension in his muscles titling his head from side to side. He walked over to a glass display, pushing a side panel to grab some spare clothes. Emerging moments later in a simple black shirt and brown pants.

He cut his patrolling early, home just shy of eleven-o'clock. As he ascended the hidden staircase he found it odd that Alfred wasn't there to greet him in the cave or was in his parents study.

He looked in the kitchen and dining room and found nothing. He walked up the stairs to the second level and looked in each room and found no one. Then he heard talking coming from a room he hadn't been in since he was a child himself.

What he found was the large screen tv playing the end credits of a movie. He entered the room placing his hands in his pockets to find Alfred sitting on the couch and Dick curled up beside him sound asleep evidence of popcorn in a bowl by Alfred's feet.

Alfred turned his head to look at Bruce. "Master, Bruce. I'd didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Neither did I." Bruce admitted as he approached them. "How was he today?"

Alfred looked down at the child by his side. "He was a bit better but some concerning things have come to light."

"like?"

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, Dick shifted letting out a small breath. "Perhaps, we best get him off to bed. What I have to say can wait till morning."

Bruce came over. To Alfred's surprise, Bruce gently picked up Dick in his arms. "I'll take him, see you in the morning."

"Good, night sir." Alfred bid before he ended the movie and gathered the bowl by his feet. Turning the lights out before he left the room.

Bruce walked down the hallway holding Dick against his chest. Opening the door to Dick's room. He shifted Dick in his arms as he pulled down the covers and then softly laid him in the bed. He bent over and placed the covers over Dick's shoulders.

He stared at Dick sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran the back of his fingers along the side of Dick's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Bruce smiled softly then something caught his eye, a piece of paper, down between the nightstand and the leg of the bed. He bent over and picked it up. Turning it over.

Bruce glanced over at Dick and then back at the paper. His heart shook as he saw the words on the page.

'Worthless.' 'Disgrace.' 'Weak.' 'Coward' 'ugly' 'murder' 'broken' 'punishment'

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. As the final word he read was. 'Lost.' He hated Gotham, he hated the people and their crimes. At least he could physically take down offenders, shut down their operations but...he is yet to find away to fill the loss pain in his own life how could he even hope to do it for the boy in his care.

He stood up placing the paper back on the nightstand,bending over he kissed Dick on his forehead. Walking out of the room he turned off the light and closed the door.

)))))))))))))))))

Dick ate breakfast with Alfred the following morning Bruce left a note to say he would be back by dinner time, so that was a huge hour gap to fill in for Dick. He took this opportunity to finish the book he was reading but also more time to explore. He placed the book back in it's spot and made his way out of the library.

His travels took him to the indoor pool area. Immaculate white granite tile floors with two large pillars separating the long swimming pool from the hot tub area. A bistro set stood to his left. With a eat-in bar behind the pool.

He made his way through the room and found a door that lead into the gym area. He smiled as he took sight of the inside track. Benches, weights, tread-mills and best of all a trampoline. He ran over to it and climbed on.

He jumped higher and higher, mimicking the same feel of the trapeze. He slowed his jumping and got off as images of his parents falling greeted him. He then decided to do a quick lap around the room.

He exited the next door to find it lead into a narrow hallway. He followed the short path that lead to a large room. A bedroom. Intrigued, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Blankets, covered dressers, and chairs. Dick's eyes were drawn up to a picture, a family portrait hung on the wall above a fire place.

The woman reminded him very much like his own mother, blond hair blue eyes. Her frame was slimmer and taller. The man had black hair, broad shoulders, strong frame. His green eyes had a kindness to them. The boy in the picture looked very much like himself smaller a combination of the man and woman. Blue eyes and black hair. It was a formal portrait, done a long time ago.

Dick moved away from the fireplace to walk over to a beautiful oak book shelf. On it were medical books along with science, mythology, religion, forensics, chemistry and biology. He then caught one that peaked his interests. Astrology. He pulled it out and opened it smiling at the galactic images spilled over from one page to the next.

He took an immediate interest in the constellations turning a few pages more he found a folded up piece of paper. Balancing the book in one hand he unfolded it with the other. The handwriting was higher to read than his own. Squinting closer he made out the first few letters. KRY he took a few steps closer to a window to gather more light resting his back against the shelf.

He folded the paper back in place his feet hitting the bottom of the shelf. Then there was a sudden shocking movement causing him to yell.

He tumbled backwards down a flight of stairs coming to a stop when it flattened out. He groaned clutching at his right elbow knowing deep down there will be a few good bruises. He let out a cough and gingerly got to his feet the book he had, lost behind.

Then a noise demanded his attention as suddenly the dark area around him was lit up. With each loud tick the section of the space was revealed. Glass displays, shelves, two story ramps that created a half

moon around the sphere lay out.

The echo of a water fall. The cave walls towered and stretched into the darkness.

He found himself forgetting his minor sores and just gawking, taking in his new surroundings.

"Whoa."

He made his way down the sketchy pathway and onto the smooth main floor. He ran his hand along the shelves as he saw the gadgetry immaculately placed in it's designated spot. He took in the stations blotted with various projects either completed or in progress. His eyes drifted over to a open display, inside was a hand weapon, realizing it was the symbol he had only scene in newspapers. He reached out and picked up the bat-a-rang. Holding it in both hands he took a closer look around him each glass case to his right had gadgetry far beyond what he had ever imagined.

Then suddenly a section of the floor lowered and the sound of an engine quickly greeted his ears. Hastily he put down the device sending it clinging to the floor, he dove behind a display peaking around to see. Like a wild panther emerging from the cave, a vehicle unlike any futuristic car he had ever seen in his life. The exterior sleek as it was powerful, it commanded the attention of anyone who laid eyes on it. It drove up on to a narrow drive-way coming to stop in a hidden platform, the engine cut as the top of the automotive shifted away seconds later a figure emerged.

Dick's eyes widened as he took in the black boots, body suit adorned with a yellow compartment belt around the waist. The long cape crowned with a cowl concealing the top half of the face, his eyes honed in on the prominent symbol resting along the chest...

))))))

Bruce rotated his right shoulder, he had heard on the police scanner that a tip came in just outside of Bludhaven on further investigation found that Hayle's Circus made a home base there in the down season. Hopeful that he would find a deeper connection to Tony Zucco there, the GCPD shared the same hope.

He removed his cowl walking over to a table when his foot hit something. He lowered his eyes down to see what it was causing him to tilt his head.

"Not where I left you." he said to himself.

Dick couldn't breathe. The vigilante that terrorized Gotham was in fact, the man that sat at the same dining table he did every morning.

"There is no use in hiding." Bruce stated.

Snapping out of his shock Dick crept out of his hiding spot as Bruce turned to look at the acrobat.

Silence.

Bruce gave an impassive stare at the acrobat in front of him. Dick looked like a deer in the head lights briefly before it was replaced with fear..fear of him? Bruce wondered, he finally spoke.

"How did you get down here?" 

"You're Batman." Dick finally threw out, ignoring the question Bruce asked.

Bruce inwardly sighed. Not what he wanted, when he saw a silent alarm come up in his bat mobile he thought it was a glitch or Alfred accidentally tripped it. He mentally kicked himself that it never crossed his mind his ward would find his hide away not to mention his secret identity in one moment. He took a step forward.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

Dick lifted his arm to point to the old stone stairs. "...The book shelf."

Bruce looked at where Dick pointed, it was the first entrance made into the cave when he first started out. He then realized that the book shelf was in his parents bedroom, he turned back to Dick.

"You...were not permitted to enter that room." Bruce said.

Dick knew he was in hot water, the universal sign he was in trouble was the disapproving tone Bruce held, reminding him of his father.

"I didn't know-" Dick began.

"Any excuses you have will not earn you any sympathies from me."

'All I hear are excuses.'

Dick remained quiet as his father's words rang in his ears. He didn't respond knowing both his father and Bruce's words were true.

Bruce walked over to a section of the cave wall he pressed on it and immediately a door opened.

"Step inside." he ordered. "Now!"

Dick had never seen this side from Bruce. He obediently complied. He soon found himself moving and then the door opened. Stepping out, he found himself standing in the main hall., the grandfather clock closing shut behind him.

His mind was reeling as he went over what he just witnessed. Just then Alfred entered.

"Ah, master, Dick. I came to see if you'd like to take a stroll around the garden's today."

He stared at Alfred then turn and ran up the stairs around the corner down the hall into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and jumped over on to his bed. He breathed a few times to ground himself staring at the ceiling, he then sat up as he felt something against his feet.

Crawling over he reached out to the bag and opened it. He stared at it...he dipped his hand inside to take out a leather bound book and then a box wrapped beautifully in a green tissue paper. He saw a tag hanging from a corner. He turned it over.

_'To Richard. Love, Mom + Dad'_

Dick set down the bag beside him, slowly removing the tissue to reveal a plain white box. He took each end of the lid, pausing as he fought against whether he wanted to open it or toss it away. He felt his heart pound, pulse racing. Taking a breath...

He slowly lifted the lid...

He found a folded up piece of paper on top of the treasure hidden underneath it. He blinked as he unfolded it.

_'Color is a little more palatable. We are so proud of you, my darling. Fly high. Always, got you. -Mom'_

Dick set the note down. His hands shaking, his eyes landed on the gift, feeling the sting of tears he quickly shoved the tissue paper over top. Placing the lid back down he took the box and shoved it underneath the bed. Picking up the leather book he clutched it to his chest.

"I'm...sorry." he whispered


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred stared at Bruce as he raised a cup of coffee to his lips. Taking a sip he walked over to his desk.

"I know, I screwed up." Bruce stated.

"I didn't say anything sir." Alfred answered.

Bruce picked up Wayne Enterprise files left for him by Lucious. "He shouldn't have been there."

"Master Bruce. Children have a natural talent of exploration, his happens to have found something more than a secret water hole."

Bruce set his cup down on the desk. He looked at his friend. "Where is he now?"

"He is in his room and has yet to resurface."

"I better go talk to him." he made his way out of his study then paused. Looking at Alfred. "Have any ideas what I should say?"

"An apology is a good start, the rest will come naturally."

Bruce wasn't sure about that but made his way to Dick's room. He paused at the closed door. Raising his hand to talk closing his eyes as he mentally prepared what he was going to say. Taking a breath he knocked then opened the door.

Dick sat at the window not even acknowledging him even entering the room. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck approaching him.

"Dick."

Dick quickly wiped his hand from his eye plastering on a smile...at least that's what he thought.

Silence.

Bruce thought for a moment then he came forward. "Come with me."

"If you're going to punish me than just tell me what it is." 

"I'm not punishing you."

Dick looked warily at Bruce who in turn gave a convincing smile...well, at least he hoped he did. "Please."

Dick was quiet but stood and followed Bruce out into the hall instead of going down the stairs he lead the way to Bruce's bed room.

Dick stood in the middle of the floor and found it to be very much like his own in size. Same floor plan but the fabrics were cooler tones. Deep purple accented with blue design. Furniture was a darker wood the windows crowned with grey curtains.

He watched as Bruce walked over to a panel on the wall by his bed. Pressing gently on it the section moved away. Bruce stepped aside encouraging Dick.

"Follow me."

Dick reluctantly followed Bruce. The wall closed behind them, there was movement. Then they stepped out into the last place Dick expected. As, Bruce stepped away to turn on a lamp beside them. Dick's eyes flicked over to the fire place and then the family portrait.

"I haven't been in this room for a very long time, as you know doubt have noticed the coverings." Bruce said coming over to Dick then lead the way over to the portrait. "This was my parents room."

Dick stared at Bruce than back at the picture. "These...are your parents?"

Bruce nodded slipping his hand in his pockets. "Yes,my father in a brief moment of holding on to old traditions had this portrait painted of us. Five months later and a good junk of Wayne fortune it was a unanimous decision that one was enough."

Silence.

"Where are they?" Dick asked

Bringing Bruce to look at him forgetting that Dick would genuinely not know what happened to his parents. Bruce turned his eyes back to the picture, Dick was beginning to think he wouldn't get an answer until Bruce did.

"Buried in the back corners of the property. In the spot they both enjoyed together long before I was born."

Dick saw the young man shift before his eyes something familiar. "...What happened to them?"

Another pause, then a slow breath, Dick underestimating the weight that question held.

"They...were murdered." Bruce swallowed continuing knowing what Dick wanted to ask next. "It was a mugging gone south, a man emerged out of the shadows. Pointed a gun and shot them both died instantly."

Dick lowered his head as his memory brought him back to his parents death. Feeling the sadness rest inside him once more. Not just for him but also for Bruce.

"I'm sorry."

Bruce turned to Dick. "I witnessed it."

Dick gasped slightly eyes wide as he met Bruce's. This was not what he expected. He kept quiet, Bruce heard Dick's breath release through his nose. Then Dick turned away, his next question catching him off guard.

"Does...the pain ever go away?"

Bruce spoke once more in a voice Dick had never heard ...he was gentle.

"No."

Dick turned back to look at Bruce, who knelt down before him.

"We both lost apart of us, I can't speak for myself, but if we can. Alfred and I can help carrying some of that pain for you."

Clenched his hands fighting the sadness that threatened to rise. Bruce placed his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this parent thing and I want you to know, that I can never replace your parents, but I will try to be what you need. You are not alone Dick."

Dick looked at the picture than back at Bruce, the wayne heir blinked at the next response. He suddenly found his arms filled as Dick hugged him.

Dick thought back to the note his mother made. He tightened his embrace.

"Don't worry...I got you."

Bruce gently parted from the boy. Dick reached out and wiped a tear that escaped from Bruce's eyes. He explained.

"It's something we acrobats say to each other, we always had to place each other's lives in one another. I failed at it, but if you want...we can be family. That also, includes Alfred."

Silence.

Then Bruce smiled softly. "I'd...be honored."

Dick nodded. Then looked at the picture breaking the somber feel between them Dick had one last burning question to ask.

"How much money did that cost? In all honesty, you all look miserable."

Bruce smiled then let out chuckle. "You would be too after twenty grand."

Dick gave an incredulous look. Then patted Bruce on the shoulder. "Poor, soul. I feel for you."

Bruce surrendering his stoic demeanor grabbed Dick in his arms. "You have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Grayson-8

"The cave is where I do my vigilante work.

Dick picked up a grapple. Looking at Bruce who was working at a desk. "Is that what Wayne Enterprises do?" 

Bruce shook his head. "Wayne Enterprises is a legitimate business that I run. However, I would be lying if I didn't have certain connections between Batman and Bruce Wayne. For example a man called Lucious Fox supplies many of my tech if not all."

"So, he knows your secret." Dick said placing the grapple back down.

"Yes." Bruce said as he picked up a slide and placed it underneath the microscope lens.

"So, three people know who you are."

"Four actually."

Dick was curious as he approached Bruce. "Who's the fourth?"

"She is someone you don't know."

Dick raised an eye brow, then gave a knowing smirk. "Selina Kyle."

Bruce peeled his eyes away from the telescope to look at Dick, who simply rested against the desk arms folded against his chest.

"I take it your silence is a yes."

Bruce opened his mouth than shut it. Resuming back to his task. Dick watched. "What are you looking at?"

"Blood Samples."

Dick interest peaked as he turned his attention from Bruce to look at the file behind the scope. He picked it up and opened it. His eyes widening at the sight of the woman in the picture. Her red hair a beautiful long length curving just above her forehead. Clad in a form fitting green dress.

"She's beautiful... You know her too?"

"She is but extremely dangerous." Bruce answered.

Dick drifted his eyes down to the name below the picture. "Pamela Isley."

"Poison Ivy."

"She looks like one of those women in Rex's magazines."

Bruce slowly parted eyes landing on the acrobat, Dick realized how it sounded. "Circus magazines...I would never ev- Once. Just once. And it was completely accidental."

Dick felt his face grow hot clearing his throat. Setting the file down he walked closer to Bruce. "Whose blood is it?" 

"Mine."

Dick frowned. "Why?"

"I was exposed to her toxin a few weeks ago, it's simply follow up. Pamela was a skilled botanist way before becoming Poison Ivy. After being exposed to chemicals in a lab accident she possesses the abilities to control plants themselves effectively becoming one with nature on a deeper level than any normal human can understand."

"But you had the antidote." Dick reminded.

"She gave it to me."

Dick furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would she poison you if she was going to give you the cure for it anyway?"

"I didn't give her a choice. I bargained for it." Bruce answered rising from his seat. "I would make sure no one harmed a area of green in the north district including myself."

Dick followed Bruce to the computer where he revealed several files 'Arkam'

"Scare Crow, Mad hatter, The Riddler, The Penguin, ...Ok really The Joker?! I've come up with imaginary characters with more originality." Dick said.

Bruce clicked on Jokers file. "I want to make this clear to you Dick. Every one of these people are mentally crippled."

"Hence the Asylum." Dick added.

Bruce voice was firm, a seriousness that Dick remembered his mother had when she told him the dangers about fires, or electricity.

"The Joker is a psychopath who thrives on the idea that he is one. Do not underestimate him, despite his mental disorder, he is brilliant and uses his brilliance to hurt everyone. He wouldn't hesitate in taking a blade, or a bomb, or a gun, and using it against you Dick. All the while...enjoying every minute of the pain he causes."

"So, unlike Ivy...he's the least likely to use his sexual prowess to get what he wants."

Bruce glanced over at Dick then closed Joker's file. "...Wish I could dispute that."

A beeping sounded. Bruce pressed a button on the console before him. "Alfred."

"Sorry, to interrupt, Master Bruce, but commissioner Gordon has asked for your presence and also Master, Dick."

"On our way."

Moments later Bruce found the commissioner waiting in the family room. James turned, he looked tired but he managed a smile.

"Mr. Wayne." He held out his hand Bruce shook it.

"Commissioner, what can I do for you?"

"Well, not so much you but I was hoping to talk with your ward."

Dick was suddenly self conscious as James took note of Dick standing a little ways behind Bruce. "If you're up to it Dick, I was wondering you could answer some questions. He then held up a tablet and to look at some head shots?"

Dick glanced over at Alfred who came up beside him laying an encouraging hand on his shoulder. He swallowed then nodded.

"I'll try my best."

"All I ask."

Bruce sat down on the couch on Dick's right as James sat across from them on a chair.

"Dick, I've interviewed with several of your colleagues on your parents deaths. As, much as I'd like to say we have solved it, I can't. What I can tell you is thanks to Mister, Hayley we were able to confirm several reporting of suspicious activity. He did come clean about his affiliation with Tony Zucco and a loan he had with the mob boss. Can you support this statement?"

Dick thought back to the last meeting the circus had. "Yes, the circus has been struggling the last three years. Our major competition was Cirque de sole they are Global phenomenon, Haley's circus is small. Then circuses were hit with negative press because of animal cruelty charges. We were never like that, but it drove attendance down. Mr Haley was desperate and made a bad choice."

James wrote Dick's answer down in his note pad. "Was their anything prier to the night of your parents murder that raised any suspicion? Or anything out of place?"

Dick frowned. "No...at least not that anyone noticed. Our first performance in Gotham was great everyone was in good spirits; but we were also, busy like most opening nights are."

"Anyone approach you or your parents?"

Dick was silent as a memory greeted him.

))))))

Haley's Circus.

John smiled as he saw Mary and Dick standing outside the big top. A snack held in there hand.

"Really, funnel cake again?" John smirked as Mary gave him a sugary kiss.

"We burn through calories, so no harm." Mary said.

"When you put it like that." John leaned down and took a bite of her treat from her hand.

Dick and Mary laughed.

"Excuse, me. Are you the Flying Grayson's?"

A voice caught the trio's attention. John stood closer to his wife while Mary wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulders.

A man stood before him in a black pin stripped suit. Purple tie fitted to perfection his brown hair slicked back.

"Yes...and you are?" John asked.

"Just a fan, really. Heard so much about you and Haley's Circus in the papers. Had to come meet you for myself."

John's arm around Mary protectively squeezed. He forced a smile. "Thanks for supporting the circus."

"Anytime."

Just then a couple approached. "Sorry, to interrupt but we were wondering if we could just sneak in for a moment."

The man smiled. "Why of course." he looked at the man and woman behind him wagging his finger at the acrobats. "You pay close attention to this family here. They are one in a million."

He stepped aside letting the patrons come forward. Mary smiled as the couple approached. The man walked over to Dick.

"You son are the star of the show." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You best be careful, those heights are dangerous if you're not careful."

John broke away from Mary stepping between Dick and the stranger. "Don't touch my son. I think it's best you leave."

The man straightened. "Mean't no harm."

"Hi."

Dick's attention was brought to a young boy pegged him to be six. He stood nervously then thrust out a pen and a flyer towards Dick.

"C-Can I get your autograph?"

Dick looked at his father pushing away the odd encounter. Then turned his attention to the boy. "Yeah, ok."

signing his name on the flyer he handed it back to the boy who beamed. "Thank, you! Mom dad!"

The couple smiled at there son who showed them his prize in joyful excitement. Nearly jumping up and down. Dick approached his father. "Dad, who was that man?" 

John turned to his son. "Don't know, but you don't need to worry about that."

"John, Dick, someone here wants a photo with the Graysons as in plural." Mary called them over reminding them.

John laughed leading Dick over to the couple. Mary knelt down beside the youngest fan on his right while Dick draped an arm around the young boy while his father knelt down beside Dick. The boy's father held up his camera.

"Ok, everyone on three.. .three."

Everyone smiled and then a flash. The couple thanked the family then parted. Mary smiled. "Too sweet."

))))))))))))

"Dick?"

Dick was pulled out of his thoughts seeing that his silence had brought worry to the men in the room. He cleared his throat.

"One man but...it's probably nothing."

James leaned forward. "No matter how small the detail it can help."

"A man in a suit talked to us. Saying how much he liked the circus and the Grayson's but everyone does that. He just was odd."

"If I showed you some faces do you think you could point him out?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

James opened his tablet and passed it over to Dick. "Just swipe on the screen to see the next picture."

Dick flicked his eyes to the detective then back at the tablet. He swiped picture after picture.

"No..No..No." he muttered.

He swiped the next one his blood running cold as he saw the face in front of him. He felt the blood drain from his face as he recalled meeting this man.

_Dick reached in and had a couple finger fulls of popcorn. As, he made his way back to his tent he caught sight of a black car and Haley talking to a well dressed man. He frowned then resumed walking only to bump into someone. Bits of Popcorn spilling on the ground and onto sleek leather shoes._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Dick said bending over brush off his mess on the mans shoes._

"_That's alright, say you are that kid on the trapeze."_

_Dick straightened then smiled as he looked at the man before him. His gray hair combed neatly, average size clad in a dark blue suit. A cigar dangled in his mouth._

_Dicks smile faded some as he saw two men behind him. "Y-Yeah, the flying Graysons."_

"_That's right, that's right. Heard lots about you. I hope to catch your show sometime." the man said_

"_Yeah, the whole circus is awesome."_

"_Richard, my boy." Haley said. "I think it's time for you to go home."_

_Dick looked at the two men. "O..K."_

Dick then swiped to the next picture and then to the next. Searching now for something more, Bruce shared a look with the commissioner. His eyes focused on the task at hand his finger swiping almost too fast then he stopped.

Another face sending another shiver through his veins. Swiping a couple he saw the final face and he all but froze.

The memory of him seeing the two men played once more almost in slow motion it wasn't what they looked like but what was in their hands. His hands gripped the tablet so hard as the evidence nearly stopped his heart

"Dick, do you see someone you know?" James asked knowing that by Dick's expression that something clicked.

Dick stood swiping backwards to the first person he recognized. He handed it over to James. "Him."

James eyes widened then looked back at Dick. "You're sure?"

Dick felt tightness in his chest clenching and un-clenching his hands. "Yes."

James stood. "Thank you Dick. You've helped a lot."

Dick let out a shaky breath through his nose. Bruce recognized the tension in Dicks posture the boys entire demeanor did a one eighty.

"Who...is it?" Dick managed out.

James waited for a moment deciding whether or not to tell Dick. Then he spoke. "Tony Zucco."

Dicks vision swirled coming to realize standing wasn't the best idea. How could he have missed it?

"Tony zuc-"

That's all he managed as he pitched forward then darkness!


End file.
